


New York

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea





	New York

Podzim v New Yorku byl úžasný. Kurt se rád procházel Central Parkem, probíral se ve svých značkových botách spadaným listím. V rukou držel přívětivě teplou kávu a usmíval se na celý svět.  
Procházel se sám, občas s Rachel, ale ještě častěji s Puckem, který se přistěhoval do Velkého jablka s nimi. Po půl roce toho o sobě zjistili víc, než za čtyři roky na McKinley.  
Bylo to po Valentýnu. Kurt uklouzl na neposypaném chodníčku a Noah zabránil jeho pádu, tím, že ho chytl za ruku. Už ji nepustil. První polibek následoval asi po týdnu. Miluju tě pak po dalších pěti.


End file.
